Dénégation Amoureuse
by HaraNoHana
Summary: Ignorant passablement tout de ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur de lui , bien protégé sous sa logique mathématique. Trop d'intelligence , cela n'était jamais très bon en amour. ReiGisa.


_Disclaimer : _J'ai acheté un poster géant à la Japan Expo de ces jeunes gens à moitié nus , mais malheureusement c'est tout._  
_

_Pairing : _ReiGisa , Rei x Nagisa , Papillon & Pingouin. _  
_

_Musique : _Morcheeba - Even Though ( Surfing Leons Afternoon Remix ) / Hooverphonic - Amalfi_  
_

_Note : _Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous. Retour non prémédité et rapide sur ce fandom , avec une nouvelle fiction et un nouveau couple. Rin et Haruka sont toujours mes chouchous , mais Rei et Nagisa étant tout aussi adorables , puis l'envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose étant là elle aussi ( le temps l'étant un peu moins ) .. Et surtout à la demande d'une certaine personne , humhum~ Donc mon Choûbai , voici pour toi et tes jolis yeux , j'espère que ce petit quelque chose sera à ton goût et te plaira , bon anniversaire ( un peu en retard ) et pleins de tendresses ! Sinon je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui ont lu et commenté ma fiction antérieure , ça me fait toujours très plaisir. J'espère donc que celle-ci vous plaira tout autant , je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes ou autre , et il me tarde de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture~

* * *

C'était dans les vestiaires que tout avait commencé.

_Quand je l'avais remarqué._

- Oi , Rei. Tu fais n'importe quoi aujourd'hui.

Il était en train de terminer sa longueur lorsque l'interjection retentit. La quantième , il n'aurait même pas su le dire. Ayant arrêté de compter après la quatorzième. Bizarrement. Comme si son cerveau avait arrêté de calculer , le mouvement de l'eau , ses éclaboussures , l'embrouillant complètement. Il s'arrêta au bord , souffle rauque. Retirant les lunettes de natation d'une main sèche. Sa respiration un peu plus calme , Ryugazaki Rei soupira.

- Excuse-moi , Rin-san. Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui.

Pas tout à fait un mensonge. Il voyait bien lui-même qu'il n'était pas concentré. Et sans avoir une coordination mentale parfaite , son corps ne pourrait jamais accomplir quoi que ce soir de correct d'un point de vue esthétique. Cela ne valait même pas la peine de continuer. Ni de faire perdre plus de temps à son homologue. _Ce n'était clairement pas beau_. Sortant de l'eau , il se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Passant près de l'autre jeune homme , sans le regarder. Sans se retourner , jusqu'à ce que ..

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Matsuoka Rin le vit s'arrêter. Hésitant. Semblant sans doute peser le pour et le contre.

Les leçons particulières qu'il avait commencé à lui donner suite à sa demande se déroulaient toujours après leurs cours. Le jeudi , jour où ils avaient tout deux le temps. La routine s'était rapidement installée , les deux adolescents passant tranquillement jusqu'au début de soirée à améliorer leur papillon. Et à comprendre qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de passer du temps l'un avec l'autre.

Leur position au sein du groupe étant sans doute la plus étrange. Comme Passé et Futur assit sur une même chaise. Ayant tellement en commun , et en étant sensiblement très différents. Leur amitié nouvelle était donc quelque chose leur apportant beaucoup , et permettant également de garder cette cohésion dont le groupe d'Iwatobi avait manqué avant leurs retrouvailles avec Rin.

Une sorte de respect mutuel s'était tissée entre eux , un lien solide , bien que différent de ceux qui les reliait aux autres. Rei respectait Rin comme son ainé , et Rin respectait Rei car c'était grâce à lui que la situation avec les autres s'était améliorée.

_Et encore , s'il n'y avait que cela .._

Rin interrompit ses propres pensées en lançant une canette à l'autre. Ils s'étaient installés sur un banc , en face de l'école. Le soleil déclinait doucement , rayonnant à travers le feuillage des arbres. Rei faillit rater sa réception , rougissant quelque peu. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise , malgré le fait qu'il était avec son ami. Ils avaient pourtant déjà débattu d'un nombre incalculable de sujets , parfois aussi stupides que scabreux. Mais ce sujet-là n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait souhaité partager , même avec lui ..

La scène resurgit une nouvelle fois , fin fond de ses souvenirs , martelant sa boîte crânienne et son cœur comme un marteau lourd. Encore et encore , le hantant presque , torturant ses neurones et ses cellules depuis ce jour-là.

Juste avant la sonnerie de fin de pause. Collés l'un contre l'autre , chaleur de peaux s'échauffant doucement. Le goût des lèvres encore bien présente sur les siennes.

- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Rei sursauta brusquement. Renversant certainement la bonne moitié de sa canette sur sa chemise. Cela faisait à peine quelque minutes qu'ils étaient assis là , et Rin l'aurait déjà démasqué ? _Complètement inconcevable_. Rin soupira largement en observant l'autre rougir et bafouillé.

- Que .. Qu'est .. Je n'ai rien dit du tout !

- Tu étais pensif , et tu t'es effleuré les lèvres. Ça veut tout dire.

Stupeur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être si déchiffrable. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était touché les lèvres , sans doute par réflexe. Rin le regardant d'un air blasé , il ne pu s'empêcher de marmonner , remontant ses lunettes d'un air sûr.

- C'est vrai , c'était presque aussi simple qu'une équation du premier degré. Mais ça ne te dit pas tout les détails non plus ..

- C'est pour ça que tu l'évites depuis une semaine ?

Silence. La mâchoire inférieure de Rei était presque béante. _Comment_ .. C'était impossible. Il n'était même pas en cours avec eux. Ils n'étaient même carrément pas dans la même école ! Un flash le parcourut soudainement , devinant la solution :

- C'est Haruka-sempai qui t'a ..

- J'ai simplement deviné. Tout le monde à deviner , sauf lui sans doute.

- Rin-san .. !

- Oh , _come on_ ! Vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Rei ne répliqua pas. Se prenant juste la tête dans les mains , un instant. Rin le fixa sans rien dire de plus , avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Au dessus d'eux , le ciel commençait doucement à se teinter d'orangé et de violine. Lorsque Rei reprit la parole , ce fut simplement pour un murmure plaintif.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ..

- Parce que tu es le premier à m'avoir fait réaliser que j'aimais Haru.

Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire. Rin lui avait répondu directement , du tac au tac. Son regard groseille plongé dans le sien , avec une franchise aussi désarmante qu'honnête. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment , l'air alentour rafraichissant rapidement. Ce fut lorsque la nuit commença à tomber que Rei décida à se lever. Remontant ses lunettes , il remercia l'autre pour le soda , avant de partir sans autre mots. Rin le fixa s'en aller , tout en marmonnant doucement :

- Tu serais bien plus heureux si tu arrêtais d'être si obtus ..

Le studio était bien trop silencieux , ce soir-là. Un mutisme dérangeant , semblant ramper sur sa peau comme un insecte étrange. Il avait éteint la lumière , l'impression d'oppression diminuant quelque peu. Il avait à peine touché à son assiette. Seul , dans le noir presque total , il s'était allongé sur son lit. Allumant la radio , chanson idiotes de collégiennes transies. Il coupa rapidement. Rei n'avait pas besoin de cela. Dehors , la pluie commençait à tomber paisiblement. Il ferma les yeux doucement. Et la même scène recommença , encore une fois ..

Ce jour là , dans les vestiaires. Ce jour qui avait tout engendré. Le jour où il avait sans doute enfin comprit que ce qu'il ressentait pour Hasuki Nagisa n'était pas qu'une amitié de collégien. Il l'avait alors simplement observé se rhabiller. Mais quelque chose avait alors prôné sur l'habitude de voir ce corps nu , mince et léger , quelque chose qui l'avait brusquement ravagé. Et depuis lors , il avait évité de le fixer. Solution logique. Sauf que cela avait bien sûr empiré.

_« Rei-chan , tu m'évites ! »_

Non , il ne l'évitait pas. Il n'aurait pas pu , même s'il avait voulu. Tout bonnement impossible. Nagisa était un soleil , un astre lumineux qui attirait tout sur son passage. C'était bien cela le problème. Rei s'était senti attiré vers lui , aveuglé , comme un papillon à la lumière aveuglante d'une ampoule. Irrésistiblement et irrémédiablement. Quelque chose se fissurant , à l'intérieur de lui.

_Et ils s'étaient embrassés._

C'était Nagisa qui avait initié le geste. Se hissant doucement sur la pointe des pieds. Il l'avait coincé dans les toilettes. Littéralement. Juste avant que la pause ne termine , il l'avait suivi en douce. Bourdonnement incessant , de questionnements plaintifs.

_« Rei-chan , s'il te plait , dis-moi ce qu'il se passe .. ! »_

Ce quelque chose s'étant encore un peu plus brisé , certainement. Certainement bien même avant le vestiaire , au tout début , au commencement. Dès qu'il avait vu Nagisa , que ce dernier lui ait parlé , cela avait commencé. Cette douleur lancinante , tantôt agréable tantôt moins , et cette protection désespérée qu'il essayait d'instaurer ainsi en le repoussant ..

_Mon cœur fait n'importe quoi quand je suis près de toi.  
_

Les mots avaient jaillit. Semblant trop à l'étroit dans sa gorge , ils s'étaient envolés comme des papillons trop longtemps prisonniers. Bien qu'il n'en comprenait pas vraiment le sens. Et Nagisa l'avait embrassé. Et lui il s'était enfuit. Car , au plus profond de lui , il avait eu peur. Peur d'embrasser un garçon , peur d'en éprouver de la joie , peur de ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

_Peur __d'être plus que probablement tombé amoureux de lui._

Mais tout ça , c'était son subconscient qui lui avait dit. Rei ignorait passablement tout de ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur de lui , bien protégé sous sa logique mathématique. Seulement conscient de la douleur cuisante dans sa poitrine. C'était bêtement pour cela qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire à Nagisa ce qu'il ressentait. Trop d'intelligence , cela n'était jamais très bon en amour. Il se recroquevilla douloureusement sous le drap à peine échauffé. Dehors , la pluie semblait s'être arrêtée.

_Non , il ne le pourrait définitivement pas._

Le lendemain matin , la pluie avait laissé sur son passage un goût humide dans l'air. Il le ressentait encore plus en courant , sensation agréable , presque désaltérante. Le contraste saisissant entre les chemins de terres détrempés et ceux de la ville , macadam à peine humide , le réjouit presque , l'invitant à faire un détour. Se sentant presque un peu mieux , calculant mentalement le temps qu'il mettrait pour arriver , en gardant cette foulée-là. Il arriva d'ailleurs devant les portes de l'école de bonne humeur , enfin du moins l'esprit un peu plus en paix. Ce fut quand ouvrit son casier qu'il entendit ces chuchotements :

- .. Non , tu es sérieuse .. ? Mais c'est un garçon !

- Pourtant , il y en aurait déjà un certain nombre qui y aurait goûté , si tu vois ce que je veux dire ..

Tendant l'oreille malgré-lui , réflexe stupide mais humain. Un groupe de filles conversaient à voix basse , de l'autre côté de la rangée où il se tenait. Des commérages d'écolières , rien de toujours très mature ni de très fidèle , il décida donc de ne pas y prêter attention. Mais ce fut sans compter sur ce qu'il entendit alors.

- Qu'il se fasse payer ne m'étonnerait même pas ..

- Il faut dire qu'il est assez .. _spécial_ , ce Hazuki ..

Ce fut le bruit de la porte de métal se refermant brutalement qui fit taire brusquement les voix. Et qui le ramena quelque peu à la réalité. Le sang battant alors douloureusement à ses tempes , il remarqua les jointures de ses phalanges blanchies sous la pression. Son murmure se perdit lorsqu'il quitta la pièce , rapidement.

- Ce n'était pas beau du tout ..

Les couloirs semblaient se refermer sur lui_. Déséquilibre. _Comme si tout son monde si bien ordonné se remettait en question. Il en avait du mal à marcher. Au fond de lui , tout se mélangeait , s'ajoutant à la chape déjà bien lourde que portaient ses épaules pourtant musclées. Il savait que ce qu'il avait entendu n'était que des commérages stupides , mais la boule qu'il avait au ventre grossit encore plus. Les tempes battantes , il dérivait entre d'autres élèves , tentant de se calmer. Mais le souvenir des lèvres de Nagisa sur les siennes lu revint en mémoire , tel un seau d'eau glacé se répandant dans son corps. _Et si_ ..

La gorge serrée , il pénétra sans bruit dans la salle de classe. Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Il en était entouré. Il y en avait trois , grands et souriants. Prédateurs amusés. Et lui , parlant , riant , interférant avec chacun d'eux. Naturellement sociable , naturellement tactile. Le poids qui s'enfonça dans son estomac le surprit plus que ne lui fit mal. Brisant tout , et en même temps , ne brisant rien. La cage thoracique douloureuse , entaillant imaginairement son cœur transpercé. Les propos qu'il avait entendu l'avaient choqué. Normal , lorsque l'on entendait dire du mal d'un proche. Mais de le voir là , fragile et stupidement affable , entre eux , le mit dans un tel état que sa logique n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Le mouvement brusque qu'il fit lorsqu'il lui saisit le poignet fut la seule chose qu'il réalisa vraiment. Mais il l'avait déjà emporté vers la sortie , hors de la classe , sans réfléchir , avant qu'il n'ait réalisé quoi que ce soit. Avant que la voix de Nagisa ne le ramène , nouveau choc , vers la réalité :

- Rei-chan , tu me fais mal !

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Avant de réaliser ou ils étaient. Les casiers le dardaient presque d'un œil coupable. Les vestiaires vides et silencieux semblaient l'avoir attiré comme un aimant. Retour presque naturel , là où finalement tout avait commencé. Il inspira lourdement. Desserrant lentement son étreinte sur le blond.

- Rei-chan , qu'est-ce que ..

- Nagisa-kun.

Le ton de sa voix fit taire le blond. Ordre impérieux , mais étrangement tremblant. Nagisa l'observa. Son corps raidit trahissait une tension presque palpable. Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Signes angoissants , l'autre n'étant pas du tout dans son état normal. Et ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il parla.

- Des rumeurs circulent sur toi ..

_Tu m'as embrassé. _

_Je ne comprends rien Nagisa .._

_Est-ce que tu veux juste t'amuser avec moi ? _

_Car si c'est le cas , je ne marche pas._

- .. Alors , laisse-moi s'il te plait.

Voilà , il l'avait dit. Tout haut , toutes ses inquiétudes prononcées de vive voix. La terreur de se croire être manipulé , la honte interne d'aimer sans l'être en retour , tout ses remparts se brisant , en lui , lui laissant l'occasion d'entrevoir quelque peu la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait , mais brisé par la colère , il ne vit rien. Certitude stupide auto-crée , s'y fiant aveuglément , il allait quitter la pièce. Il l'aurait certainement quittée , emportant avec lui ses œillères , si son regard n'avait pas croisé celui du blond un instant. Regard qui le cloua sur place , l'achevant complètement.

- Rei-chan .. Comment peux-tu croire que je veux m'amuser avec toi .. ? Comment peux-tu croire que je n'éprouve rien pour toi ?

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté , à cet instant. Alors qu'il observait son visage dévasté , achevant de briser ses derniers remparts , la forteresse qu'il avait construite autour de son cœur terminant de s'écrouler , alors , Rei comprit enfin ce qu'il ressentait. Abasourdis , tout les deux. Et la voix de Nagisa qui continuait alors , pleine de désespoir :

- Rei-chan .. S'il te plait .. Crois-moi .. Je t'aime bon sang ..

Lui interdisant toute fuite , réduisant tout à néant. Observant son corps chétif s'avancer vers lui , en pleurant presque qu'il était désolé , qu'ils n'avaient qu'à tout oublier , si cela l'avait dérangé , mais que par pitié , qu'il ne croit pas qu'il l'aie fait pour cela. Observer cette bouche gracile , ces lèvres pleines qui l'avait embrassée à pleine bouche il y a peu , débiter ce flots d'insanités .. Les paroles de Rin lui revinrent. Et le firent brusquement bouger.

Le blond s'était tu , ses yeux écarquillés plongés dans ceux de Rei , qui lui avait pris délicatement le visage entre les mains.

- Nagisa .. Je ne veux pas oublier ..

Ses lèvres rejoignirent les siennes avec douceur. Une nouvelle fois. Comme un soulagement , ils s'embrassèrent avec une ardeur un peu maladroite , lente et obstinée , d'adolescents idiots comme il l'étaient. Les mains de Rei caressant sa peau , la douceur de son cou et de ses omoplates , embrassant ses clavicules par quelques baisers fugaces. Leur respiration s'accélérant , en voulant plus sans très bien savoir quoi , les joues pâles de Nagisa rougies sous le plaisir naissant.

- Rei-chan .. Si quelqu'un nous voit ici ..

Il l'avait songé , lui aussi. Son cerveau avait exprimé toutes sortes de signaux , sciemment ignorées par son corps. Son corps qui n'avait jamais été aussi affamé pour un autre , et qui honnêtement , disjonctait totalement à la vue de Nagisa. Diable blond , cheveux emmêles , sa beauté se pâmait dans la lascivité comme une fleur du mal. Il gémissait doucement , langoureux , arquant son joli corps contre du sien. Rei l'embrassait dans le cou , sur les clavicules , les pectoraux , chaque centimètre carré désirables de sa peau.

Collés contre le mur , haletants , leurs vêtements rejoignant si rapidement le sol que ce fut juste s'ils s'en rendirent vraiment compte. L'envie de sentir la chair de l'autre contre la sienne , cette envie bien trop intense , leur faisait délicieusement tourner la tête. Ils frémirent de surcroit lorsque leurs mains respectives s'aventurèrent sur leur entrejambe échauffée. N'y tenant plus , Rei s'assit sur le banc en entrainant l'autre sur lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent , brillants de plaisir , désireux de plus. Rei embrassa Nagisa , encore et encore , sentant son cœur véritablement sur le point d'imploser.

Lorsque Nagisa s'empala doucement sur lui , Rei sentit à peine ses ongles s'enfoncer dans les muscles de son dos. Gémissant , trop de sensations autour de lui , saisissant les hanches et les bougeant doucement. Confortable rythme , montant crescendo. Nagisa se serrant contre lui comme il le pouvait , camouflant ses joues rouges et répandant son souffle haché contre son cou. Plasmodiant son nom , d'une voix qui le mettait dans un état encore plus incroyable. Rei captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres , long baiser langoureux.

Quelque instant plus tard , redescendus des nuages du plaisir , l'un contre l'autre , ils reprenaient doucement leur respiration. Rei la joue posée sur le torse de Nagisa , qui avait négligemment revêtit un survêtement qui traînait par là , lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Il fut le premier qui prit la parole :

- Tu sais .. Ça m'a rendu dingue. Ce qu'elles ont dit , parler de toi comme ça .. Ça m'a rendu fou.

Le trop plein besoin de parler , de se confier , après avoir délivrer son corps , il fallait qu'il se délivre l'esprit. Nagisa embrassa le dessus de son front sans rien dire , l'écoutant simplement. Rei fronça les soucis , lorsqu'il se rappela la scène à laquelle il avait assisté , sur le seuil de la salle de classe.

- Imaginer quelqu'un d'autre te toucher .. Sincèrement , cela me procure des envies de meurtre.

Il rit un peu , conscient de la stupidité de ses paroles. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un idiot , encore plus quand il voulu remonter ses lunettes pour cacher sa gêne , et qu'il remarqua qu'il ne les avait pas. Il évitait soigneusement le regard de Nagisa , quelque peu gêné par ces confessions soudaines.

- Excuse-moi , je dois t'embarrasser avec ces bêtises .. _Tch_ .. Ce n'est vraiment pas beau ..

- Rei-chan ..

Les lèvres de Nagisa se posèrent sur les siennes avec une légèreté intense , pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité et une poignée de seconde à la fois. Le sourire tendre et heureux qu'il lui adressa ensuite le fit fondre misérablement , le cœur emprisonné dans les grand yeux framboises pétillants.

- Merci de tenir autant à moi.

- Qu .. J'es .. J'espère que tu prendras tes responsabilités !

Il senti immédiatement le rouge monter à ses joues , alors que l'autre éclata de rire suite à sa réplique. Tout en sentant l'intérieur de son être bouillir comme un volcan , l'impression de se consumer sur place , d'être sur des charbons ardents. Et cependant , rien n'était plus agréable que cela ..

Lorsque l'entrainement collectif commença , fin d'après-midi , Nanase Haruka ne pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Observant les deux plus jeunes se chamaillant comme à leur habitude , bien qu'il sentait , sans doute dans la proximité de leur gestes , que quelque chose d'heureux avait bel et bien changé.

Apparemment tout était réglé.


End file.
